The Storm
by fireborn012
Summary: Everyone always thought Sakura had the better deal...especially her teamates. She had a home, a good family, and the ablity to live a pratical teenage life. They couldn't have been more wrong. Sakura's hidden a lot of things. It was her cross to bear, but now its become the burden of her village and her family. A character death fic. dealing with loss and moving on. Completed.
1. Chapter 1

This will be a short story in the least but this is not a one shot.

Summary: Everyone that there was nothing wrong with Sakura Haruno. She had a loving home, a good life, and she was living closer to a normal teenager than anyone else. And for that they envied her. Hated her. The problem was they couldn't be more wrong. The signs had always been there and deep down they'd always known. But they had chosen to turn the blind eye and that would have a high cost.

Rated: T for angst, character death, child abuse (later)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**

* * *

**

Radiant Storm 

Sakura sighed looking out at the sky and allowed all of her wondering thoughts to leave her. Training with Kakashi-sensei was done for the day and Naruto and Sasuke had already vanished along with their teacher. But she didn't want to leave; the sky looked so beautiful as dark grey clouds rolled on one another.

It was going to rain.

She didn't care. The wind picked up pulling her hair from her face and raising the leaves at her feet that had begun to fall from the autumn air. They swirled around in her in a small tornado before falling down.

She sighed in content. Breathing deeply she took in every once of smell she could as the clean air full of coming moisture danced beneath her nose, tickling her upper lip. This was absolutely paradise.

A bird tweeted breaking her away from the moment she had put herself into and she looked down at her watch. It was almost six o'clock and her father had wanted her home by seven.

The beautiful scene was lost to her as she remembered home her face playing with untold emotions she kept under lock and key. Slightly her hand went to rub the back of her thigh that was still recovering from the bruise. She could she her whole body covered with them as she closed her eyes wincing in pain that had long since faded.

Her body would never stop feeling tender from the pain.

She opened her eyes and whipped away a tear quickly from her eye. That was okay, it would be okay. This was her cross to bear, not there's. She'd never tell anyone what happened. What she feared.

The bird whistled again and she sighed moving into the street. Tucking a thin strand of pink hair behind her she began to walk to Ino's flower shop. She had the time.

"Hey Sakura," Ino voiced as she came in. The blonde looked bored and none too thrilled to see her coming from a training session with Sasuke. It was always about Sasuke between the two of them. That got Sakura to wonder why? Why did she lose one of the best friends she'd had over a boy.

Because no matter what had happened you would have had to get rid of her anyway. It was harder back then when she didn't have the training and missions to blame for her aches and pains.

Chouji and Shikamaru were with her behind the desk and nodded her direction. So no one was really happy to see her today? She shrugged her shoulders. She hadn't come for them anyway.

Sakura moved to her favorite corner. It was filled with exotic flowers of every kind but her favorite was the red rose. She smelled it and sighed graciously as she lifted herself back up. She had been named after cherry blossoms but she hated them. There was nothing compared to that then the crimson rose. It just seemed to be her…

"Are you going to buy anything?" Ino asked roughly.

"Oh, no actually I just wanted to stop by," Sakura smiled back at the girl but stopped as the clock on the wall hit six thirty. Had she really spent thirty minutes of her time already?

"I gotta go but I'll see you guys later. Bye Chouji, bye Shikamaru." Sakura waved then turned to walk out the door. They grunted and went back to their came.

The thunder rolled as she walked outside and she sighed happy again. The streets were deserted and she let herself have a slight smile. There was nothing she enjoyed more then to have some privacy. She rushed down the street when she heard a yell.

"Excuse me miss?!" An elderly woman called loudly making Sakura stop. She turned around and immediately knew the woman as she smiled sweetly at her and walked back. A look of recognition came to the old woman's eyes.

"Sakura is that you? Oh my dear I haven't seen you in years." The wrinkles around her eyes curved up as she smiled brightly at the younger female. "My dear child look at you, a spiting image of your father."

Sakura smiled back that the woman hiding a look of pain in her eyes at what she'd said. It was okay though, she didn't know.

"Hi Miss Honda." Sakura smiled. "How are you?"

"I'm good dear really good. I see you've made your ninja jump after all." Sakura nodded. "I hate to ask dear but could you do me a favor?"

"Anything," Sakura laughed. There was just something about a smiling face that brightened up the girl's day. She hadn't seen her old nanny in years.

"You see me dog's missing," Honda looked at her. "I have no idea where he could be though he never went past the end of the street before. He got out when I was sweeping this morning and Don Don really does hate storms and I was wondering if you'd seen him."

"No," Sakura shook her head. "I'm sorry I haven't." She watched as the woman's face fell. She felt a pang of guilt in her stomach even though it came for no real reason. Honda had lost her husband years ago and the dogs she kept around were like the children she'd never had.

"I can find him for you," Sakura looked at the woman who glanced up in awe. "I have plenty of time and can look for him. With these shinobi skills I should have him in no time." She smiled and went off before the woman could protest.

A look of gloom came across her face as she searched for the dog around every corner. She had no time and the clock wasn't stopping anytime soon…her father…she shook her head and continued her job. She'd just tell him that practice ran over with Kakashi. He'd bought it the other day.

She looked around for the dog when it hit her. She had no clue what the dog looked like. Cursing under her breath she looked at the sky as it rumbled. The storm had gotten closer.

"Look at this dumb mutt!" Sakura stopped as she heard the young male voice. "I said sit!"

Curious she walked to the sound of laughter as she came down a lightly lit alleyway. A group of kids hung around this poor dog yelling and laughing at it. The loudest one with the voice she had heard poked the dog with a stick as it sniffled and huddled close to itself holing its tale between its legs.

"You have got to be kidding me," she muttered. The boy with the stick came up and poked the dog hard in the side.

"I said sit you mutt!"

The dog looked past them and Sakura nearly lost her breath as his eyes landed on her. They were sad and…broken.

They held on to each other through their eye contact until the boy kicked him viciously. Sakura felt an anger in the pit of her stomach as she rushed fore ward.

"What the hell is going on here?" Sakura voiced loudly at the group. The young kids around six and seven jumped and looked at her with shocked and scared faces as she made her way to them with a kunai in hand.

Stopping short of them, Sakura threw the kunai and broke the stick in half .

"Answer my question."

The boys tried to run but she grabbed them one by one in her fist. "Answer me?" She threw them on the ground. "Why are you out here?" She cracked her fist in front of them.

"Hey Sakura whatcha doing?" Kiba came around the corner with his faithful dog at his side.

"Saving this dog," Sakura growled. Walking to the poor dog she watched as he stared at her warily until it licked her cheek. She giggled slightly as she looked at the dog tag she noticed on his neck. Don Don. She smirked widely. She'd found the dog.

Kiba looked to his dog as they talked to one another and he found out exactly what had happened. The dog lover growled angrily. "Do you know that dog Sakura?"

"Yeah I've been looking for him." She glanced up at Kiba. "I'm going to take him back to his owner Mrs. Honda."

"Good," Kiba cracked his knuckles and growled. "Me and these guys are going to have a little talk."

Sakura sighed as the small boys gasped in fear at the dog look on the teens face.

"Just don't kill them okay?" Sakura looked at them with mock pity. Kiba could be a little unpredictable and she wanted to stay but…her father.

"Sure sure," Kiba waved her off and Sakura sighed picking up the small dog and rushed back to Mrs. Honda's. She stopped a the door and laughed as the woman nearly cried taking in the dog and thanked her over and over. She hated to seem rude but she didn't stay for something to drink but instead hurried home.

Before she could turn to her street she glanced down at her watch, seven o five. She cursed loudly as she rushed to her home.

The fast pace fell as she walked into the home and the thunder rolled behind her again as she closed the door. A lightening bolt flashed as the first few drops slowly began to fall.

She loved the rain.

"Where have you been?"

Sakura whished he'd been mad. She had hoped he'd be in a yelling mood but that wasn't it. Her father was calm as he stared at her as he stood in the hallway. That scared her more then anything.

"I was with Sasuke and Naruto. We have a mission coming up so Kakashi-sensei wanted us to stay longer to practice." She held her breath.

"No you didn't," he took a step towards her and she stepped back. Her back hit the wall as he stood in front of her. "I just saw Sasuke on my way back from the market and Kakashi was going home." He gripped her arm hard.

"You just lied didn't you Sakura?" He growled her name as his brow wrinkled. Sakura always found it funny when she was younger how her father had this one wrinkle on his forehead when he was mad. His dark teal eyes glared at her and she stopped the shudder as his black hair fell in his face. His hand squeezed harder.

"Ah," She gripped his wrist despite herself biting back from the pain. Immediately she knew it was a mistake. After years of this she'd thought she'd get used to the pain and stop reacting to this. But for some reason she couldn't block it out. She acted out of instinct. And that was her biggest mistake.

His other hand gripped her hair hard in his fist as he yanked her head up.

"Am I hurting you daughter?" he laughed. "Answer me damn it." He tossed her aside and she caught herself from falling face first in the ground.

"Shit girl I thought you were better than that," He growled placing a foot on her lower back pushing her to the ground. His weight was hard and she bit back a groan.

She would be okay, she always was.

The thunder rolled louder outside as the full storm finally hit the village and rain pelted down hard. The wind was demanding outside and she heard it whistle.

"You gonna answer me today?" Sakura smelled the beer on his breath and took a deep breath to hold. When he was like this there was no option. If she didn't tell he would hurt her. If she did he would still hurt her.

There was no point in making it harder on herself though and she hoped for mercy.

"I was at Ino's for a while then was coming home when Mrs. Honda stopped me. She wanted me to find her dog so I did," she hissed in pain.

"Do you have an attitude with me girl?"

"No." She hated the way she sounded so pleading.

"NO WHAT?" he yelled. "No Sir." She corrected herself feeling stupid. Her father always demanded respect from his men when he was a ninja but especially her and her mother.

"Good." He pulled back and let her stand.

"I'll go make dinner." She knew it would appease him if she mentioned something that would fulfill his hunger. Rai Haruno was always an empty pit.

"And I'll go tend to your mother." He turned from her with a mock salute and walked off. Sakura wasn't stupid, he wasn't done. He'd come back for her later. He always did.

She walked into the kitchen and started to cook the evening meal when she heard the rolling thunder. She looked outside just as lightening fell from the sky in a wild dance that only it knew the rhythm too. It was beautiful.

"Why don't you leave her alone?" Sakura cringed stopping as she heard her mother plead with her father. He smacked her across the face. She knew that sound wasn't thunder.

"Shut up Bitch!" She heard her father yell back in his gruff baritone and whished her mother would listen. Half of her did. She wanted to believe that her mother would stand up for her and change her father. The other half knew that for that to happen there would have to be a big fight and she prayed her mother wouldn't do that. In a wheelchair her mother was nothing compared to her father.

She tried to ignore them and make the rice until she heard a loud crash and wail. Her mother. Running up the steps she threw open the door to their room. Her father stood over her mother sprawled out on the floor with her father above her.

"What the hell are you doing up here?!" he yelled coming to the girl. "Get the hell back down here."

"Rei stop," her mother grasped his leg. Sakura saw something in his eyes that made her move. She'd never know what she saw and would never have the chance to tell anyone. She rushed fore ward as her father moved to stab her mother with the kunai he kept on him under his shirt. She took the blow.

"SAKURA!" Her mother's wailing voice was the last the pink haired girl heard as she fell against the still warm body. For some reason she couldn't breath. Her hands and body stopped moving, all she could do was blink. It was odd really, she'd never noticed there was a spot of red paint on the ceiling. She wondered how that had happened.

Her eyelids felt heavy and her ears didn't seem to want to function. She felt cold.

She felt tired. So she closed her eyes leaning against the warm body of her mother as she blinked. Sighing she decided to fall asleep.

Outside the thunder boomed loudly as the lightening played in the dark clouds and the rain twisted in the wind.

Sakura had always loved storms.

* * *

Send me a review and let me know what you think.

This is not a one shot by any means. There will be about ten chapters in all. Most of them may be short.

The others never knew. She had been Sakura, no problems, no worries. Her life was a normal teenager, at least as normal as one could be training to kill for her village. They stopped to question themselves. How had they missed the signs?


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the great reviews

Thanks for the great reviews! I love them all!!

Really hope I don't disappoint. I started another fic to put on called Playing Games. It's a NaruxHinata for the most part and is almost completely out of character. But oh well.

Anyway:

Summary: First Chapter.

Rated: T for angst, character death, and torture

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**

* * *

**

A Cold Front

Sasuke sighed as he walked down the street early that morning. Sleeping last night had not happened easily and he was sure that it wouldn't for a while. For some reason Itachi had plagued his nightmares every night with no sign of letting up. He'd had spouts like this, when his older brother would terrorize his nights. It could sometimes last years. The male looked up at the sky as another cold wind fluttered through him. For some reason the temperature had dropped a full ten degrees from yesterday with the oncoming cold front.

He didn't mind the cold.

Walking foreword to the designated meeting spot for training he frowned slightly when he saw Kakashi beside Naruto. The sensei never came early. And where was Sakura? The girl was always here before he was. Sasuke narrowed his eyes as he got closer and noticed Naruto crossing his arms and glaring at the teacher. A chill ran through his spine but he ignored it and blamed it on the cold wind. It was cooler then yesterday after all and he didn't have a jacket. It was colder.

"Sasuke," Naruto looked at him with a loathing glare. "Finally. I thought you would take forever getting here. Even Kakashi-sensei is here earlier then you are." Sasuke resisted the urge to roll his eyes. There were other things to worry about instead. He looked to Kakashi, "What's going on?" His voice was lighter on the air.

"You two need to sit down," Kakashi sighed wearily. Sasuke wondered if he wasn't the only one who didn't get any sleep last night. By the jounins voice he didn't think he was. "We have to talk." Kakashi's voice was soft and warmer then Sasuke had ever heard it. It was tender. And it was foreign to his ears.

The boys sat down and even Naruto had the nerve to stay quiet for a while. "Where's Sakura?" Naruto asked looking around as if noticing for the first time she wasn't there. "Shouldn't we wait for her?"

"No," Kakashi looked away from them and Sasuke felt the chill again. "She's isn't going to be joining us." Kakashi seemed to be holding back a full stomach of emotion.

"Why not?" Even as he said it Sasuke knew he had located the root of the jounins distress. His skin began to tingle because of the cold.

"Sakura," Kakashi sighed. He seemed to be having trouble. "Sakura was taken to the hospital last night." Sasuke's eyes widened as Naruto jumped up demanding to know answers to the questions that spilled from his mouth one right after the other. The Uchiha glanced at Kakashi as the man pushed Naruto back down holding him by the shoulders.

"Naruto," the voice was still soft and tender. "Sakura was sent with to the hospitals with a critical injury. She didn't make it." The last sentence rode with the wind and Sasuke barely heard it. Naruto stopped.

"What?" the Uchiha felt himself stand up without knowing why.

"She's dead," Kakashi voiced looking at him in the eye. The wind around Sasuke picked up and swirled around his body as the jounin began to explain why but his voice was taken by the cool air and spread over the village. Sasuke didn't understand a word of it. Naruto stood up and pushed the man aside angry at something he had said and ran off with tears in his eyes. Kakashi stared at the blonde worried and looked back at Sasuke as if he didn't know what to do.

"Are you going to be okay?"

Sasuke nodded to the voice and watched as the man sprinted off after Naruto only sparing a glance in his direction. Sasuke knew why he didn't stay to see if the Uchiha would be okay. He had worked hard to make himself as cold and calm as the icy air in the north. Naruto was like the sun Sasuke noted fairly surprised at how he could be thinking of things like this after what he had heard. He felt the wind push by him again and he shuddered. He realized then that he had not made himself cold enough. The weather was still colder. The wind was still bringing in a cold front that would make him shiver.

A tear fell from his eye.

It was followed by another and another until he collapsed to his knees sobbing like a child. He'd put up such a cold front on himself that Kakashi had left him. He laughed slightly at the irony that another cold front was coming and proving that it was stronger as he broke down. Feeling angry at himself and suddenly numb the male turned and ran back in the direction he had come. Back to his small apartment.

The door slammed behind him and Sasuke leaned against it as more tears came. All of a sudden he could see Sakura smiling and laughing in his head with an array of emotions that swirled around him like a storm. He fell back and rocked as his body convulsed. After a few seconds he moved again to the bathroom as the words Kakashi had spoken came to him in a spiral.

Her father. She had been abused. It had gone on for a long time. According to her mother it all started when Sakura had entered the academy. It had been happening for years. A slash to the throat. There was nothing they could do.

He paused slightly when he saw the kunai in his hand poised over his wrist that leaned against his knee as he sat on the floor. He felt nothing but pain as the tears stopped coming and he realized he could no longer cry. He heard her again asking to go out with him. Asking for the slightest bit of attention. He heard himself shoot her down again and again. It was too much.

"No," his voice was clouded as he raised the kunai and sliced his wrist. He winced in pain but slowly felt he warm liquid around him and he sighed looking down at the warm life giving fluid. Bringing it to his lips he licked it and sucked enjoying the metallic taste. He pictured her again. Another fresh scar poured blood and his tongue snaked down on it again. He heard her laugh. The kunai pressed into the skin again. He smelled her hair. A jagged line formed across his forearm. He tasted the lunch she had made him. A line ran from his thumb to his elbow as it turned from white to crimson. He felt her gentle touch. The kunai fell to the ground and he vomited violently as the tears came again.

He glanced up at the ceiling and felt a draft. Looking to the window he noticed it was open as he felt the cold front send another wind into his room. He felt cold as he collapsed to his side, his hair falling into the putrid half digested food and stomach acids. He sighed as another chill ran down his numbing body.

It was ten degrees cooler today.

He didn't mine the cold.

* * *

That's it for chapter two. The others will be coming into play each chapter. So you can expect different stories and points of views.

There is a plot I promise but this chapter is mainly to show how well each of them is taking it…or rather Sasuke. You'll learn about the others soon enough.

I am not obsessed with the weather but this seemed like a good theme and that's how it's going to be. Besides I like it.

Please Review. Did this chapter just suck or what? Let me know. See ya.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for all the positive support on this story. It will be just ten chapters long so it's short and I promise to update quicker.

Everyone seems to like it so far, but I want to know if you don't too.

Chapter rating: K+

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**

* * *

**

Flash Flood

Iruka stared out his window with disdain. It was raining, had been raining, since yesterday when they'd buried his ex-student Sakura Haruno. It wasn't a storm, but it was a steady rain. Like the sky was crying for the girl they'd lost. He looked down at his cup of coffee trying to fight back a tear.

Tsuanade had gathered the junin and himself three days ago, when it had happened, but it was Shizune who told them the news. The Hokaga herself could not even see them. She hid her grieving from the others. She'd hid her tears. Iruka looked down at the window and wondered if the tears that they'd all shed outnumbered those in the sky. Looking down he looked at the water that rushed in the streets.

He liked the rain. It was calming and soothing as it fell from the sky, but what he really loved was the rushing water in the streets. It was a flash flood. He shook his head lightly as he wiped away a tear from his eye before it could fall in his drink, the water looked so disastrous as it ran down the streets with a brisk current.

A flash flood was kinda like what happened yesterday. Everyone cried at the gravesite. Sasuke himself shed a few tears as he stood beside Kakashi with bandages up and down his arm. After Kakashi had told the two of them and Naruto ran off, the blonde had found Iruka. When Kakashi knew that he was okay he went to look in on Sasuke and had found the unconscious Uchiha.

A choking sob ran its way to Iruka's throat, but he pushed it down. If he didn't control himself he'd end up crying like he had for the past few days. Naruto's voice still pleaded in his ears, begging to know that it wasn't true. Crying in wonder at how no one had known. How they had let it happen. A flood of emotion spread throughout him.

Sakura had gotten good at hiding her scares as she got older. Really good if a junin couldn't spot them, but what about her younger years? He was in charge of her at the academy. He should have seen.

Iruka put the half empty coffee cup on the table and cradled his head in on his head as he closed his eyes to cry. How could he have missed it? How could he have let her go home with that monster? He'd shaken the man's hands when he came to pick up his daughter or ask how she was doing. What had he missed?

His body rocked with the guilty question as it repeated over and over in his head. He'd missed it but he couldn't pin point what he'd missed. The rain outside stopped, but it didn't register in his ears as the waters below continued to flow with the current it had created.

Another pang fell on his heart, it was the first time he'd actually cried for the girl. She'd been in his classes for years and was a star pupil. She knew everything, there was nothing he could ask that she wouldn't try to answer. The object of Naruto's once desire, she was everything the rambunctious blonde wasn't, and he loved her for it.

She listened to him as he stood in front of the class with every ounce of attention. She ignored Sasuke when he was explaining the proper way to channel chakra. She hung on to his every word.

Why had he not hung on to hers? The silent pleas the stressed out way she moved and walked. It was like she was scared, she was holding back. He must have known. He must have guessed that something was wrong. Why had he not looked into it?

His hands pulled on the hair that he'd yet put in a ponytail that morning. He pulled them to gain control of his breathing as the tears stopped. The first time he'd actually been able to cry for the girl who should have been on his mind, in his thoughts, and it was gone in a flash. His sad eyes stared into the coffee cup noticing the significant amount of liquid that filled it now.

A heavy lead of comfort sat in his stomach. He hadn't cried much, it was come and gone in a flash. There was no sobbing uncontrollably like Naruto and the younger ones had done. She wasn't his first student he'd lost to death. It got harder and harder to cry over each one, but he'd cried for her because she'd been innocent.

It wasn't a an act of ninja warfare, but an act by her own father.

The cup was full and it spilled over slightly. He couldn't bring it in himself to cry forever, but he'd created a flood as the water broke the bank of the surrounding cup and fell to the wood table beneath it. He stared at it a while, muddy from the coffee, but loose due to his tears.

It was so much like the flood below that held his wonder.

With a hand he whipped it away and whipped away his tears standing to put the cup in the kitchen. He forced himself to sit back down at the table and grade the papers his students had done days before the funeral.

He hadn't had a chance to sit down at grade them.

The first paper was by Ruri Naminaka. Her paper was perfect.

* * *

Well that's it from a different perspective. I'm going to make myself cry if I continue to do this….but it's a good cry.

Thanks for reading this chapter I appreciate it. I've made a list of the characters and what weather they'll have and the chapters they'll be in so you can expect updates to be faster.

I won't promise when because this is just one of those stories you have to be in the mood to write or you'll screw it up completely. I hope you understand.

Please Review and let me know if I did bad. The next chapter is how Lee's going to deal with it.


	4. Chapter 4

Alright I haven't forgotten this story by any means I promise you. This story has to be written in its own time and its time for the next chapter.

Chapter Rating: T (at the most)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**

* * *

**

Whirl Wind

Lee felt the sweat run down his body as his team continued to move towards home at top speeds. Team Gai went on a delivery mission this morning and all had gone well. They'd done their job well. It had been a good day.

A good distraction.

He knew in his hear that he wouldn't be the same after hearing the news when Gai came to his house. His teacher stood in his doorway and told him that Sakura had died. He hadn't slept for days.

His world had fallen apart four days ago when they placed her in the ground.

The wind howled in his ears again as it rushed by. It had been doing it all day. He had no way to measure how fast it was going, but he could see it. He could see it gather up leaves and twist the trees. He could see it dance gracefully.

To be like the wind. To be there but not be able to feel it. The hurt.

The green clad male sighed a breath of relief when they finally got into the village. The rain was still in puddles all around town after the flash flood yesterday. Ninja who know water ninjutsu had been called to remove the water.

As the team split up leaving Gai to take the report to Lady Hokaga.

The wind blew in his ears the entire way hitting his face as it went. The weather was changing. He watched a Sakura tree bend from the wind. "Sakura," he whispered her name knowing that there were unshed emotions inside him.

He'd cried like a baby the entire day he'd found out and then again at the funeral.

Her youth was stolen from her. It was unfair.

Shaking his head from his thoughts he ran the rest of the way home. Inside his bedroom Lee finally safe enough to stop. To try and bring his beating heart back under control.

He'd loved her so much.

He knew in his heart that she hadn't loved him. How many times had she told him that? Lee walked to the window and leaned against it. His forehead touching the cool glass, "You never showed your true feelings did you Sakura? You were always so brave."

He knew it then. He knew that she'd hidden herself away from the world and yet meet them all with smiles. She'd never let them on. She wasn't a coward like that, but in the end it had killed her.

Had it been worth it?

If she'd told someone, anyone, then it could've been erased.

"Ah Sakura was it all a lie?" He thought to himself as he moved to sit on his bed. His window above it rattled. "What could her life had been?"

He remembered seeing her for the first time. He'd fallen in love with her immediately. Her hair, her smile, and her voice was like music to his ears.

Shaking his head from her memory Lee opened the window and stared outside. He could almost hear her telling him no. Telling him to leave her alone, that she wasn't interested.

He'd felt so down when she'd told him that. It had become his new mission in life to become someone that she wanted that she needed. He'd become so wrapped up in himself and trying to make himself something better, something different, that he didn't stop to just be there for her.

A flower that hadn't even had the chance to bloom. There was so much that she was capable of. Sasuke was the genius in her group yes, and Naruto defiantly wasn't so far behind, but it was Sakura who had the potential. He always knew that.

She had the potential. So much in fact that he was sure if she'd been given the chance that she could surpass him. She'd been so full of life. So full of everything.

He sighed as the wind blew through his hair and into his room.

It was a whisper caressing him like a mother would. Telling him what he wanted to hear as it whistled.

The wind was so alive. So vital.

Just like she'd been.

Lee sighed and rested his head in his hands. He stayed that way until he heard a commotion from below and saw a little girl loose her balloon. By the time he looked up there was no way for him to save it. He watched it as it flew, carried by the wind deep into the clouds.

With another sigh he closed his eyes and the wind blew around him.

The scents it carried with it was food, flowers, cotton. He could almost touch the warm fabric from the smell.

It wrapped around him like a small tornado before leaving him.

It was always changing the wind. It was calm one second and then a raging force the next before it pollinated the world and cooled everyone off on a hot day.

It reminded him of her. She was always moving with her emotions. The emotions that she'd allowed herself to feel in front of everyone else.

She was here on second and then gone the next.

Just like the wind she'd moved on to another place and another time to bring what she could to a different set of people.

It was free.

The wind was free.

And so was see.

Lee closed the window feeling solemn relief in his heart.

She was gone now. Gone from the village, but she was free. She was free and he prayed she was happy, that was all he'd ever wanted anyway.

From the day she'd told him that she hadn't loved him all he wanted to do was make her happy.

He laid down on the bed and pulled the covers around him. He was sweaty and smelled slightly, but he didn't care.

Lee smiled at the window watching a tree that had managed to grow that tall sway with the wind.

"I hope you're free now Sakura. I hope you're free and happy to watch over us all."

He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

A Sakura flower torn from the tree he'd passed was guided from the ground to his window. It pressed against the glass in a soft kiss.

* * *

Well this was Sakura from Lee's point of view. He had to let her memory go. And he finally did.

The next chapter will be Ino's and how she's handling herself. It's entitled Landslide.

Please Reivew.


	5. Chapter 5

It's a shame I haven't updated this story in such a long while, but I'm determined to finish it by the end of this year at the latest. Right now that's the best that I can do.

**Rating: **T for the usual. Character death and dark thoughts.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto

**

* * *

**

/Landslide\

Ino stared at the destruction in front of her with a cold hand clutching her heart. Her family home and store's left side was completely destroyed. Beautiful flowers were thrown about in mud, their petals torn. First her best friend had been taken from her and now her home. Her parents had long since gone to talk to someone about what had happened leaving Ino to stare at the chaos alone.

All because of a little landslide.

The rains had been a near constant since Sakura's funeral and had damaged the firm foundation of the bank that Ino so loved near her home.

When she was little she loved to chase the others up and down the slopes. After the rains she and Sakura used to slide down the groves it made. Getting dirty, but having a wonderful time playing in the mud. Slides made out of mud, they used to call them landslides.

The thought of Sakura did what it always did bringing tears to Ino's eyes as she kneeled in the hardening clay beneath her. She reached out and touched a petal marveled at how it was still so soft like smooth skin between her fingers.

The hills were gone. Everything was gone.

Ino shook her head biting back the tears as she thought about the fact that she hadn't even been home. Since Sakura's murder Ino had found herself beside her friend's mother. She did everything she could to make the remaining Haruno happy.

She'd done a good job because there were times that she forgot her daughter were dead.

She'd called Ino Sakura many times. Each time she did it the older woman tried to laugh it off as if it had all been a mistake, but it hurt just the same. Ino had been Sakura's closest friend growing up. The two of them used to be inseparable.

She knew that everyone felt guilty about not knowing and that no one should have. Sakura had made her decision and was good at hiding what she didn't want others to know. They could not be blamed for this when anyone of them would have saved her in a heartbeat.

She knew she would have, Naruto, Sasuke.

The thought of Sasuke brought back memories making Ino sob. She couldn't stop herself for a second until she gained composure. Anyone outside would have thought it was the house, but it was the fact that they had let a boy come between them that she was crying.

How?

How could they have been so stupid? Why had Ino allowed Sakura to run away from her like that? To end their relationship over a guy was beyond crazy. The two of them used to play and laugh together. Ino used to defend her and hold the pink haired girl when she cried because someone had picked on her again at school. All of that. The one friend that she could chat with for hours and Ino had let her walk away over a boy.

No, not a boy. She was sure now that Sakura had broken their relationship to make sure that Ino wouldn't find out about her father. Wouldn't know what happened behind the lies that Sakura presented every day.

The true tragedy was that Ino had let her do it. She cried herself to sleep every night since finding out what happened to Sakura. Never in her life had she been so blind or stupid. Sakura deserved better.

Laying in the mud Ino wiped away her tears. An old man came by that she recognized from the shop and patted her back. "Everything can be rebuilt."

She wanted to scream at him. He was a fool. Didn't he know that it was a lie? Nothing could be rebuilt and even if it was it would never be the same. Sakura wasn't coming back. There was no going back. It was done and over.

She just nodded and smiled up at him. He moved on.

Picking herself up from the wreckage Ino moved to the rest of her house to go pack up her things.

A landslide.

When they were little they had called the groves the hard ran had made their landslides. This was the real thing.

Sakura.

Mrs. Haruno had called her Sakura. Sakura was dead and there was nothing Ino could do to bring her back. She could never replace her.

Sasuke.

Sasuke had not been their problem, it had been her father.

Ino realized as she slid the bag on her back and started out to find her parents that sometimes a name really does matter. It's the difference from the real thing and the fake. The good and the bad.

Walking away she knew they would rebuild. Their home would change it would never be the same again.

And neither would she be.

_

* * *

_

Sorry about the long wait guys. This was Ino's little tid bit of the story. The next chapter will be a look at Kakashi and how he's dealing with his failure and the loss of a student. It's entitled "Lighting"

_After that Tsuande in Snow_

_Then Naruto in --------- *surprise chapter*_

_Please review. ^_^_


	6. Chapter 6

Okay this is a short story and the only reason its taking so long is because I'm really lazy. -_- I have a problem.

But all things come to those who are patient and Here is the next chapter.

Chapter rating: K

**

* * *

**

Lighting

Kakashi nodded to the ANBU beside him pulling off his mask as the rain fell down around them in the field. The rain was to light to wash away the blood from his uniform as he stepped over the dead and now vacant body of a criminal. Lightning flashed around the once Ex-ANBU captain as he stared out into the sky. The white and blue colors illuminated the sky as quickly and as deadly as his chidori.

It was amazing to watch.

He wondered for a second if this was how the dead man felt right before he'd died.

Turning he moved under the brush near the other ANBU man to settle in for the night. It was too dangerous with the lightning storm to even think about going home. They would make an early start tomorrow morning to make up for lost time.

Taking first watch Kakashi leaned back and prepared himself for the next three hours. The storm around him echoed in his mind and the sky was light again with the beautiful dance. Usually Kakashi would pull out his book and even in the dim light attempt to reach what would happen next, but not this time.

Today was the anniversary of Obito's death.

A reminder of everything that he'd done wrong.

Kakashi unlike a lot of his comrades of late liked to believe that there was something after. He couldn't comprehend death being it. The end. No, he wouldn't accept that. The people in his life were to much to be lost like that.

The jounin sighed feeling the bouts of depression and closed his eyes for a second. What was he returning home to? It occurred to him that he was tired and maybe longed for the rest that death might promise.

"What do you think Sakura?" Kakashi thought startling himself. There were many times he would ask the dead for their opinion, even if they were silent. And when he did always asked Minto, his old mentor, Rin, and Obito, but never had he asked for Sakura.

The thought of the pink haired girl made his throat close and his mind wonder to other things. Just a month ago he'd lost Sasuke to the lure of power and Orachimaru. Naruto was gone with Jiraiya.

Team seven as it was known had disappeared and in truth he blamed himself.

He should have noticed the bruising her father must've left were not from her training. He should have told them with Iruka. The man and Naruto had a closer connection and he would have been able to comfort the boy. He should have never left Sasuke alone. He should have known better, the boy had not taken the news well and had spent two days in the hospital, along with a month of ANBU watch after Kakashi had found him. He should have stayed with Sasuke and the battle at the Leaf's edge with Naruto wouldn't have happened. He wouldn't have lost two students. He wouldn't have failed everyone again.

Kakashi tore his mask away looking up and letting the light rain pelt his face. Thunder rolled in the distance followed by another rumble. Lighting was beautiful. Beautiful.

Thinking back on his life Kakashi realized how much of a failure he was and had become since graduating the academy. It was because of him Obito had died. He hadn't been able to keep his promise or save his sensei.

Hell, he hadn't saved anyone.

The lighting struck a tree with a loud pop and the sleeping ANBU beside him opened his eyes finding the offending sound before growling in frustration and falling asleep. He at least was in peace. It took more than that to upset the sleeping patterns of a seasoned ANBU operative.

Kakashi found his eye drawn towards the broken tree.

Beautiful and destructive.

It was fitting his chakra fit with the element so well.

Getting back to resting Kakashi thought back, "So what's your answer Sakura?" The voice in his head was sad and void of emotion. "Is death worth it? Did you finally find peace from this world and away from it all?"

His eyes close in pain as he thought of what he was thinking. She shouldn't have felt that way. She was young and charming with a wonderful future ahead of her as a konochi. No those weren't the questions he should have been asking. Instead there were others.

Getting up softly not disturb the other man Kakashi made his way towards the broken tree. Winter was already on its way and the leaves had fallen off so there was very little he could do to identify it. He was not big on that sort of nature and in a way it struck his heart. Here was something in its prime. A young tree cut in half and destroyed before it had a chance to mature.

Lightly he touched it.

"What could I have done?" His voice was low and unheard as the lighting echoed in the thunder around him. "Tell me what could I have done different? Why didn't I see it?" He was talking to Sakura, but in his mind he saw it all. Everything from his past and in a flash he saw Sukumo.

Lighting flashed in his eye's sight and brought Kakashi back to reality. There had been a lighting the day he'd found his father's body as well, flashing in the window and illuminating the bloody corpse.

Suicide, murder, demons, blood and death. Since he was six that was all he had ever known. Taking a life. Seeing a life being taken. Was it worth it anymore? Life was supposed to be about living, but all he'd seen in his years were the deaths around him mount to new heights every day.

And most of the time he'd either been the cause of it or stood back and let it happen.

Throwing his fist back in frustration Kakashi hit the warm and blackened bark of the tree. "Why couldn't I save you?" It was so simple. He was speaking to all three of them. His team. He was their sensei damn it!

"For once," Kakashi voiced lowly, "Don't be silent. He needed the dead to speak. He needed some conformation. Some reason to live. Some form of hope. Something to tell him that there was more in this life that he could be. Something that he could do.

There was a moment of silence as even the storm seemed to calm down. And then nothing.

Kakashi chuckled slightly shaking his head. He was talking to the dead it was insane to think that they would answer him.

It was crazy.

Turning from the tree and back to the other ANBU member he walked towards the man. A large bolt of lightning appeared behind him putting his hair on end. Using his chakra he turned around and with both eyes wide open he saw the bolt strike the ground in what looked like the same place. Shocked and amazed at the wondrous skeptical Kakashi was open mouthed.

"No," he voiced it was impossible. His sharingan had seen it and he was sure of that fact. "Lightning doesn't strike the same place twice."

Kakashi stood still before his shoulders shook slightly and he turned back to the man and sat down. It seemed that the dead weren't always silent.

Kakashi looked up watching the bright colors dance across the sky. Lighting was quick, destructive, and beautiful, but it never struck twice. He realized that everything had been a different situation. Sukumo. Obito. Rin. Minato. Sakura. Sasuke.

Kakashi finally saw them as separate cases. Separate beings. Each was special and different and he'd learned from them.

Never again would he miss the signs. Never again would he allow someone to fall like they had. He knew the warning signs and it was because of men like the one beside him that he would have to move on. That he would have to survive so he could warn them. Save them.

Cause even in the wake of destruction the tree would heal and survive.

* * *

Thanks for reading this chapter. I thought it would be a good idea to tie in Kakahi's older emotions in Gaiden and his dad as well to add some closer to that part of his life.

Also notice Sasuke is gone. He didn't take to Sakura's death at all and Kakashi blames himself and his own failures. He feels responsible. I guess in a way they all do, but he does more. I also added that bit about Naruto in for a reason. Hope you didn't miss that.

Good news is that there is only two more chapters to write because I've already written the last one.

The next shall deal with Tsuande and its called **Snow**.

Anyway thanks for reading and please review.

Appreciate your input.


	7. Chapter 7

Okay this is one of two updates to this story to complete it.

Chapter rating : K

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Snow

The winters of Kohnaha had never been a thing of wonder to the seasoned doctor and it came with its promises of a long treacherous journey back and forth to the medical unit over and over again for simple sneezing and coughing. The worst cases of course were caused by the snow-because with the cold season there was also snow to treacherously trip or maim themselves.

Or was the ice?

Tsunade sat in her office of the surgical wing contemplating that question as her mind ran over the five cases she'd already had this morning. The snow had fallen last night over Kohnoha and for a moment it was a wonderland because the fire country rarely saw the white crystals, but after a small splatter of snow had come the ice.

Sharper than diamonds and clearer than glass it morphed to the environment and created nothing but destruction and death for those surrounding it. A harsher death then the light flake of snow.

"Lady Hokage?" There was a knock at the door and the Hokage who should have been back in her office at tower had it not been for the movement of Akatsuki and the demand of the skirmishes for seasoned doctors answered, "Yes?"

Ino came into the room with her hands full of medical files that she put down. "I've seen seven patients this morning Lady."

Tsuande stared over at Ino with a look of dissatisfaction, "You've been here for four hours and only seen seven patients?" Ino didn't argue with her, but replied that yes, she had seen only seven patients. A slow morning for the blond ninja who'd come to her door after Sasuke left begging her to take her on as her apprentice.

Of course that was giving her to much credit, she had more demanded it much like Naruto had demanded permission to leave for private training with Jiraiya. And Sasuke who'd demanded that Ino and everyone else in Kohnoha let him go. Like the snow falling from the sky demanded to stick to the ground. Stick or melt there was no other option.

"Go ahead," Tsuande nodded towards the door and Ino left her office without much of a fuss to do as she was told. As far as apprentices went the young girl was fine, but nothing about her had matched the record profile Tsuande still had at her office. She had changed when she came to her Hokage and so had Naruto.

Both were angry. Angry, sad, and betrayed beyond anything that she had seen in children in a long time, they should have been happy. Tsuande sat back in her chair drinking the sake in her hand as she remembered voices from outside, "Happy like those children." She voiced aloud her thoughts as the civilian children could have been heard from a mile away when the snow started-they were so full of glee.

But now there was ice over the snow and no one would be playing today. Instead they would all be in the house snug and warm so that they wouldn't harm themselves from the bitter realities of a slippery street.

Thinking of Ino's file made Tsuande also remember another linked pinked haired girl. The reason for Naruto and Ino's pain-both blonds destroyed by the tragedy. She could remember how the girl died, but for the life of her Tsuande couldn't remember what she looked like other than her hair or even her name. All she knew was that her chakra control had been off the roof and from her chunin exams against Ino there had been a great bit of potential lost.

She had been unique in some instances in her profile, but she had reminded Tsuande of herself. Strong willed, chakra controlled, and had been madly in love with Sasuke or so the Hokage had been informed by Naruto in tears. She guessed that they were sort of like snowflakes, unique and yet the same. Everyone was a snowflake.

Getting up Tsuande put on her coat to go outside through the jagged and harsh ice that she hated because it nearly felt like it froze her heart every time she went outside. Walking towards the tower Tsuande stopped hearing voices of children and glanced to her left seeing three people including Konohamaru. They were having a snow ball fight and one of the kids sighs of pain struck Tsuande that she almost went over there to stop the fight.

Didn't those idiots know that there was ice in the snow? As young ninja they could seriously ruin their career if they continued to throw snowballs at each other's eyes.

Tsunade's heels dug into the ice when she caught sight of Ino. She must've been on her break and she was the happiest Tsuande had ever seen her as she threw a snow ball at one of the kids. Then leaning down again the blond broke the ice on top of the snow before reaching beneath to pull out flakey and powdery snow.

Tsuande turned then and walked back to her office at the Hokage's towers satisfied. Ice wasn't permanent and wouldn't last. It couldn't suffocate the snow forever because even though it looked like diamonds it could melt and break. Save the snowflakes from suffocation.

* * *

Okay that was this chapter. Hope you liked it, cause yes Sakura died before she got a chance to be Tsuande's charge so Tsuande didn't know her at all really.


	8. Chapter 8

**I know its been a while, but here is the final chapter to tie things together. Sorry about the wait. **

**Sun**

It was another hot summer day in Konaha. Something that he'd missed for a long while and it made him feel like he was finally home. Walking around he noticed a couple of the villagers sweat and was thankful he'd left his orange jacket at home himself. It was so hot outside.

As he walked down the street he smiled at the people he passed. Konahamaru happened to be crossing his path and he made sure to smile and wave, but the younger simply waved back. He looked much to depressed to be outside on a beautiful and sunny day like this.

The man put a hand on his forehead to block out the rays as he stared up at the sky. It was clear despite the fact that the weatherman had called for rain. He snorted, it showed what that man knew. It was going to be sunny today.

He walked the same familiar path and went into the same familiar store. He was home and he was happy to be there. Picking up his bouquet of flowers he went up front to the blonde. She must not have seen him come in the door because her expression changed completely from a smile to a frown.

He simply smiled back. Couldn't anyone in this town notice how sunny today was? She gave him his change and let him leave without a word. He was amazed by the fact that she hadn't though come to think of it he didn't want to talk either.

No, he didn't want to talk to her.

Passing the school he could hear the children playing and calling for Iruka-sensei. Glancing over, he caught his eye. Iruka smiled and started to wave until he caught the flowers. A disapproving look ran across Iruka's face and he knew why.

It had been years.

But it was sunny today and that didn't matter.

Walking further still and coming to his destination he passed one last man on his path. They were crossing paths, one going in the other's direction. Kakashi Hatake didn't say a word to him like the other villagers. He didn't have to. All he did was smile and nod.

He smiled back and for a moment the sun light them both before his ex-sensei walked down the path leaving him alone. He walked further past the rows until he found her.

"Hey Sakura," Naruto smiled at his teammate. "It's been a long while. I'm sorry I haven't seen you in so long. I got you something."

He knelt down and placed the flowers on the warm stone smiling at the fact that it wasn't so cold. "We have a lot to catch up on you know? So much-where to start huh? I guess you deserve an update about Sasuke." Naruto sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "He's killed Orachimaru." The blonde chuckled, "Isn't that great? Sucks for stupid Orachimaru. He messed with the wrong guy."

Naruto laughed, "I'll find him though. He's run off again like he usually does, but don't worry Sakura. I'll bring him home to us."

"Let's see who's next. Jiryia is working on a new book and Kakashi sensei is still well…Kakashi sensei. Ha." Naruto laughed brightly, "Things haven't changed to much." The clouds covered the sky blocking the sun for a moment causing Naruto to look up. "It's been a pretty clear day. That stupid weatherman threatened for rain, but it isn't going to happen. Of course you know that don't you?"

Naruto cocked his head to the side and stood up stretching. "Tsunade's a good leader. She reminds me of you a lot. You would have liked her. Oh-and Sai. Remember that knew guy I told you about? I think he and Ino are going to start having a thing. Can you believe that? I mean the guy looks like Sasuke, but he's not Sasuke. Not in the slightest." Naruto chuckled, "He's really not that bad though. I know I complain a lot about him, but he and Yamato are cool."

"OH, Naruto!"

The blonde looked up and hissed at the sun in his eyes. Giving himself a shield with his hand he nodded towards the raven haired woman standing at the entrance. He turned back to Sakura and ignored the woman completely for a moment knowing she would wait for him even if he took a whole hour.

"Everything's great really. Konaha is flourishing Sakura-" Naruto grinned, "I'll come back and tell you all about my adventures. Keep those flowers because you know you only get them once a year." Naruto turned with his hands in his pockets before looking behind him, "Oh and Sakura, I know you know but I"ll say it again. I love you."

With the sun at his back Naruto walked out of the entrance greeting Hinata who smiled back at him radiantly. The sun danced on her light skin, Naruto noticed, almost giving it a pink tint.

**And that was the end of this story of love, loss, and moving on. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review! **


	9. Authors Notes on The Storm

Author's Ending

I noticed that there are a lot of questions coming up in the reviews that mimic one another and I would like to discuss the chapters and why I chose to write the story this way.

**Ino**

One of the points coming across is the feeling and emotion of Ino and her chapter. A lot of people feel as if Ino should have more guilt due to the animosity between Ino and Sakura in the anime, but I chose instead to focus on the fact of time and their relationship. The time aspect is the time that has passed since Sakura's death. It hasn't been a year, but it wasn't yesterday either. Ino has gone to the funeral and had time to think about it and initially get over it. So much time that infact Ino has found the courage to see Mrs. Haruno and comfort her in the wake of her daughter's passing. The reaction is not an initial reaction, but a later reaction bought back by the fact that not only Sakura has died, but her home has been destroyed as well.

The second aspect, the relationship aspect, is the fact that although they had a tough time Ino and Sakura understand each other a deep level. The two girls have a long past and know each other's fears and desires. Obviously Ino didn't know everything, but they were close enough that Sakura could fool Ino into thinking that Sasuke was the true reason for the break up in their relationship. I think it can be agreed that the two girls shared a bond similar to Naruto and Sasuke and for that reason Ino can 1. Understand why Sakura hid it 2. Appreciate the fact that her friend hid it from her to protect her when they were younger 3. Understand that Sakura could have told someone and chose not to (Ino points this out in the chapter knowing that it's no one's fault) 4. Can be angry at Sakura for not protecting herself. Ino doesn't outright say she's angry, but she does place the blame on Sakura for pushing everyone aside, ye she knows that was just typical Sakura behavior.

**Sasuke**

There as a comment made that Sasuke didn't care enough for Sakura to cut himself at the time of her death. While Sasuke is not close to anyone during their genin years I think that to say that he would feel nothing is an exaggeration. Sasuke nearly died for Naruto and there is a bond between Sasuke and Kakashi out of mutual respect or otherwise. That bond with Kakashi starts during their first training exercise when Sasuke awknowledges Kakashi's power and then later during the battle with Zabuza when its Kakashi that can calm him down during the initial power of a sharingan. I think we can all agree that Naruto and his relationship was solidified during the Zabuza mission-he took a "bullet" so to speak for Naruto and then later the two started their rivalry at a new stage.

Now Sasuke and Sakura have a unique relationship that is not so cut and dry. Some of which might be the fact that they are of the opposite sex and that Sakura does show immense feelings for him. I did not imply or mention that Sasuke has developed a sense of love for her. At that point in the series I think that there is no love lost between Sasuke and Sakura. What I will say is that he does care about her to a point. Point made is that Sasuke saved her during the Zabuza mission, prior even awknowledged her existence by telling her she was annoying-something that showed he cared about her opinion. What she said did matter to him, to a point, and third the numerous times that they are showed together in series. Sakura follows Saskue's lead as well, during Kakashi's test to feed Naruto, and is given intimate chances with him. Sakura holds him while he is in pain after being bitten by Orachimaru, keeps his secret, and even further shows concern by almost ratting him out to the jounin during the exam, but as his wish not doing so and trusting Sasuke to take care of himself.

There are numerous instances in the anime that despite it all there is a bond between Sasuke and Sakura. (notice I am not interested in Shippuden because this story takes place before Sasuke leaves to follow Orachimaru) Sasuke is not unaffected by this bond either. He worries about the fact that Sakura will be hit when he and Naruto fight on top of the hospital and later tells her thank you then good bye in the anime when leaving for Orachimaru. This story is prior to both events, but I see it as proof that Sasuke is well aware of the fact that there is a bond, not love, between himself and the pink haired woman.

Also, please remember Sasuke himself for a moment. The night before hearing of her news he remembered Itachi and the massacre of his clan. Sasuke has also been alone for most of his life and his background is tragic. Pain is a way that Sasuke deals with situations he can't handle. For instance, Sasuke focuses on his mental anguish to be stronger and during the battle with Orachimaru stabs himself in the leg to gain a grip and save both himself and Sakura. Hearing the news about Sakura, the one figure in Naruto who shows genuine concern and care for who he is and what he has to say, coupled with the reoccurring thoughts of Itachi that occurred the night before I think that there is enough evidence for Sasuke's violent reaction.

**Kakashi**

I've had questions about Kakashi's comment about lighting not striking twice in the same place. This is an imagery for the realization that Kakashi has when it comes to all his past mistakes. At the end of the chapter Kakashi sees the deaths that have occurred in his life as separate events. They are not all one mistake, but several and therefore he cannot blame himself for each one in secession. For example, Obito did not die the same as Sukumo. They are different cases. This is a realization to Kakashi that he knows what to look for now in each case and can keep the case from reoccurring in the future. He has the chance to keep his pride from killing a friend like Obito, look for signs of suicide like his father, child abuse like Sakura etc.

So what's the imagery? There is a saying that lighting doesn't strike the same place twice. That means that destruction doesn't occur in the same place twice-the same thing doesn't happen twice. But it did in the chapter and that's Kakashi's new calling. Kakashi needed something to keep him going-get him out of depression and start living. Due to recent events he wants to become the catalyst that prevents these disasters from coming again. He is learning to learn from his mistakes and to make sure that his eyes, including the sharingan which saw the lightening, can prevent it from happening all over again.

**Tsuande**

I have had questions about why this chapter was even mentioned and I want to say that I chose to use Tsunade because she is such a main character in Sakura's life in Shippuden. Tsunade becomes more than just a mentor to Sakura later and has such an impact I wanted to explore what Tsuande is doing now and without Sakura to impact her life. As you can see-due to the fact that Sakura wasn't there with Tsunade, the Kage's life is different as well. It's not just the life you end, but the lives that ended life could have impacted that you have altered as well when you destroy something in its prime.


End file.
